


The Loving Birdcage

by Fairy_Folk_Crumbs



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I think?, My First Fanfic, Pining, Satan basically being Autumn’s doctor, Somewhat Amnesia, Summoning Accident Universe, TLDR: 4 MCs instead of 1 lol, don't want to spoil, go easy on me pls, more tags to come, probably mutual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairy_Folk_Crumbs/pseuds/Fairy_Folk_Crumbs
Summary: Autumn wakes up in Satan’s room alone with a blank of memory pertaining to before she fell asleep. What happened? Where’s Satan?
Relationships: Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	The Loving Birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> I should explain this timeline a little bit for context since I won’t be explaining it in the work itself. This is a timeline in the Summoning Accident Universe. The Summoning Accident is basically an event that caused 4 separate MCs to be brought together into the devildom. The 4 MCs being characters that belong to 3 of my friends and myself. First we have Ikaros who was the girl chosen for the exchange program and the one who caused the summoning accident during her spell casting training with Solomon. Then we have my girl Autumn who was summoned by accident first. After that we have Maria who got summoned alongside with the bro of the group, Beau.
> 
> I hope that was a good enough explanation, anyways, enjoy this and the future updates when those come into existence.

_ A redheaded girl is sleeping in a meadow of flowers. She could be considered dead if not for the rising and falling of her chest. The gentle breeze carries a flower to her face, waking her. In confusion, she grabs the flower while sitting up. Opening her eyes, she's immediately thrown into shock and awe, “Where… A meadow?” _

_ She scans the area for anything of interest but she’s completely alone besides the hundreds of yellow flowers that surround her. She’s unnerved but realizes that one of the flowers had been what woke her in the first place. She takes a closer look at it, confused features morph into recognition, “This… These are Jasmine.” _

_ The human remembers learning about this flower, among others, from the demon who had taken a place in her mind since they met. She holds the jasmine to her heart as confusion engulfs her face, “Where is everyone?” She rises to her feet and takes a survey of her surroundings once more, “How did I even get here? I was…” _

_ In shock, she places a hand on her forehead, “Why… Why can’t I remember?!” She shakes her head violently trying to jog her memory but it proves futile. Out of frustration, she breaks into a sprint in a random direction. She screams the names of her companions in desperation, “Beau, Maria, Ikaros! Where are you guys?!” _

_ She slows into a walk when her lungs can’t keep up. She desperately looks for anything she can recognize, “Mammon, you jerk! You told me I could trust you!” A terrifying thought presents itself,  _ **_Am I alone out here?_ ** _ Her muscles start freezing up as her mind entertains the possibility. She breaks into another sprint to fight it, “Why would you leave me out here alone?! This isn’t helping at all!” _

_ Her lungs begin to fail on her once more as she sees what looks like the edge in the distance, “Mammon, t-this isn’t funny! Please c-come out! Please!” She stops at the edge to only see more of the night sky below. Falling to her knees in shock, she hugs herself as she feels her body shutting down, “Please…” _

_ The girl realizes she’s still holding the jasmine that had awakened her to this nightmare. About to throw it at the sky that mocked her helplessness, she spares a glance at the jasmine again. She sighs out of frustration as she can’t bring herself to do it, slouching over to touch the flower’s petals in her lap instead. She acknowledges that the color wasn’t as beautiful as the hair of the demon who had a hold of her heart. Cradling it to her chest as tears fall, she musters up a plea to the wind, “Satan if you c-can hear me… T-take me home…” _

_ Suddenly, she feels a strong force push her over the edge, now screaming as she feels her body fall through the night sky. Her sense of reality shifts more as she passes the moon on her descent. She looks ahead to see she’s falling towards a floating island below that looks like the meadow she had woken up in. When she looks back, she sees that the land she had fallen from was nowhere in sight. She looks ahead again to see that she’s within seconds of colliding with the island. She closes her eyes as she lets go of the jasmine and gives one final scream, “Satan!” _

Autumn wakes up gasping for air as she shoots up from the bed. She feels a shot of pain in her head causing her to recoil back and take in her surroundings. Seeing piles of books covering each wall along with some on the floor and some flying around, she recognizes the room.  **_Satan’s room?_ ** The girl sees she’s wearing her blue nightgown,  **_Just a nightmare…_ **

She turns to the window framing the night sky that once surrounded her. Shuddering as she looks away,  **_Why am I here of all places? Wasn't I going to Diavolo’s?_ ** She attempts to get out of bed but falls back after feeling lightheaded by the action. Dull pain in her head gives her pause.

She tries to jog her memory to alleviate her confusion, **_We were all invited to Diavolo's for some reason… He wanted to do something with us… What was it? Why can't I remember? Did I fall asleep? Hit my head maybe…_** A flash of the last moments of her nightmare fills her mind. She shook her head to ward off the memory and steel her resolve, **_I should find Satan and ask him._**

She attempts to stand only to smack her face into the ground instead. With her head pounding worse than before, she tries to get up again. She succeeds with the help of a nearby bookshelf as she tries to get her vision in check. Autumn eventually reaches the door with a somewhat steady pace. She manages to get the door open without falling as she swings with the door. Autumn takes a moment to breathe and focus her vision to see if a specific demon or anyone is in sight. The girl sighs at the lack of life in the hallway. Her ears perk up at the sound of a door opening from downstairs. Determined to head towards it, she picks up her pace. Her legs getting weaker with each step doesn't stop her from making it to the stairway rails. She looks to see the blonde-haired demon she was looking for coming up the stairs. Out of pure joy, she pushes herself to move to the top of the stairs, "Satan!"

The blonde freezes before looking up at her as if she was a unicorn, "Autumn… you're…" Before finishing his sentence, he’s rushing up the stairs towards her. This startles Autumn enough to lose her footing and fall towards the speeding demon. Thankfully he's already close enough to catch her comfortably in his arms. Satan gives his support so she can safely place her feet on the step above his own. When the girl lays her head on his shoulder and sighs in relief, he can't help but smile, "Even if I do enjoy catching you, we shouldn't make this a habit."

Autumn blushes at the comment but smiles all the same, "If you had someone running at you, I think you would be startled too."

Satan chuckles despite the blush on his face, "Well, we should get you back to bed. I'm shocked you got this far with that fever."

Autumn is about to ask him for clarification when he picks her up bridal style. She's rendered speechless as he walks to his room. Her only defense to hide her burning face is her hands. Satan is seemingly ignorant of the girl's distress as he walks, “You shouldn’t have gotten out of bed let alone leave the room in your condition. It’s difficult to believe that you’re even awake right now. We started to believe that your condition would be permanent after you've been unconscious for three days."

Autumn's initial shock is interrupted by the feeling of slight trembling coming from Satan as he slows his pace. She holds the demon's hand on her arm in an attempt to calm it and its owner.  **_What happened to me? How—?_ **

Her thoughts are cut off when Satan tightens his grip on her, "I thought I would never be able to hear your voice again."

She looks up to see Satan's eyes on her as a broken smirk attempts to mask his face, the pain in her heart starts to rival the headache. As they arrive at the doorway of his room, she wraps her arms around the demon's neck in a tight embrace, "I'm sorry for worrying you and everyone. I've caused you so much trouble when I can't even remember what happened."

The demon flinches at this and pulls back to look at her in confusion, "Can't remember?"

Autumn nods, "All I remember is going to Diavolo’s Castle for some reason. Then nothing. It’s just blank after that.” Satan goes silent and seems to be contemplating something. Autumn then notices the plastic bag in the hand that’s holding her legs but before she can question it, Satan strides forward and sits her on his bed. Satan takes care of setting his bag beside his chair as he sits down. Autumn notices that the chair isn’t in its usual spot in the room, “You moved your chair?”

Satan looks at her as if caught off guard, “Ah… It’s easier to take care of you when I’m within arm’s reach rather than across the room. Wouldn’t you agree?” He gives her a gentle smile and lays his hand on her head which only makes Autumn’s face burn more.

With a nod, she interlocks her hands to keep them from trying to hold the hand on her head. “Satan?” The demon hums in response as he continues to pet her sunset-colored hair. She looks up at him despite her embarrassment, “What happened at Diavolo’s castle?”

The demon stills his hand for a moment before removing it to interlock his hands. Autumn looks back up from his hands to see that Satan’s relaxed smile had been replaced with a frown and furrowed brows. Autumn is surprised by this and starts to worry when Satan won’t look her in the eye. “We were all invited to Diavolo’s castle to play human games. Hide and seek and cops and robbers specifically.”

The worry melts from her heart as she can’t help but giggle much to Satan’s surprise, “So Diavolo wanted to play some human games that children generally play? I wish I could remember, it must’ve been so much fun.” Autumn's worry comes back colder when she sees a broken smile take his lips.

He breaks eye contact again to look down at his hands, "We did have fun, I'll admit. When Diavolo had his fill on the games, we went to have dinner." He began clenching his hands so tightly that Autumn could see the whites of his knuckles. “We were being served soup and you—“

Suddenly, Autumn feels a spike of pain in her head that rivals all the ones before. She kneels over, clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut. Satan quickly holds her shoulders in support as he tries to question her but they fall on deaf ears. Autumn sees flashes of images she couldn’t quite grasp but one is clear and played like a film in her mind.

_ The girl is sitting across from Beelzebub at the dining table as he drinks his soup like a cup of water. She takes a spoonful of her own and takes a sip of the broth. Immediately noticing a strange tang to it, she looks at the rest of her friends to see if anyone is reacting the same but to no avail. Autumn attempts to take another sip, guessing that it’s supposed to taste that way, but realizes her vision was blurring. She tries to blink repeatedly but it doesn’t improve,  _ **_Maybe washing my face will help…_ **

_ Autumn excuses herself and starts to head for the exit with increasing difficulty as her vision gets worse. Holding her forehead as a pain starts to grow in her brain, she doesn't get a foot from the table before she falls to her knees. She hears a commotion coming from the table; surprised and worried voices, chairs scraping the floor with footsteps that follow after. Then Satan’s voice followed by Mammon and Luke’s stick out as they surround her. She sees a blob of green and yellow sitting in front of her as Satan’s voice comes from it, “Autumn, are you alright? What’s wrong?” _

_ She feels a hand on her back as Mammon’s angry voice blasts in her right ear, giving her head a sharp spike of pain, “Oi, ain’t it obvious that somethin’s wrong?! Only an idiot wouldn’t be able to tell!” _

_ Autumn’s attention is pulled from their bickering when a small hand holds her’s. She looks to her left to see a white blob that is presumably Luke with worry in his voice, “Are you gonna be ok?” _

_ The human forces a smile on her face despite the growing pain in her head, “I’ll be okay… I probably... just need—“ Her fading consciousness cuts her off and pushes her sense of balance over. Caught in someone’s arms, the girl feels a gentle hand hold her head before she falls unconscious. _

Autumn opens her eyes to see Satan’s worried face staring at her, “Autumn, what happened? Is it head pains?” He takes his hands from her shoulders to cup her cheeks, "Your eyes seem unfocused, are you having trouble seeing?”

The girl nods slightly while taking comfort in his cool hands. She takes a deep breath as she gains her grasp on reality, “... I think you helped me remember a bit. Everything started getting blurry at dinner… I tried going to the bathroom but I had collapsed before I could.”

Satan’s hands flinch before removing one from her face to run it through his hair as anger grows on his face, “It was that damn soup. All of them had been spiked with a sleeping potion called Briar Rose. We found out it was a kidnapping attempt on the human exchange students. Those lower class demon scum. It seems that they failed by mixing up the bowls, you most likely had received a higher concentrated serving that was meant for Lucifer or Beelzebub. So you showed symptoms immediately and exposed it before it was too late. But the culprits apparently fled before we could do anything about them. At least that's what Lucifer told us from Diavolo's investigation so far.”

Autumn covers her mouth in shock,  **_How could--?! Oh god, what about the others?!_ **

She realizes she voiced her questions aloud when Satan answers, “I would find those pieces of trash myself but Diavolo wouldn’t let us get involved in the investigation. We are tasked with keeping you all safe until those bastards are caught. I know that the others are safe and sound. Ikaros, Maria, and Beau have at least one of my brothers keeping an eye on them. We both know that wouldn't be necessary for Solomon, but Simeon and Luke are keeping tabs on him just in case.”

Autumn sighs in relief, “I’m so glad they’re safe. This could be seen as a good thing since it prevented our kidnapping.”

She gives him a comforting smile to hopefully put him at ease. It seems to only make it worse when he suddenly stands in front of her with a scowl on his face and his demonic aura radiating off him, “A good thing?” Autumn jumps when he shoots his hands down on either side of her, squeezing a handful of the blanket in each hand, “Those worms tried to kidnap you but because they’re imbeciles, they fucked up their own plan and it could have cost your life! Briar Rose is a strong sleeping potion meant for demons. Humans shouldn’t touch it let alone consume an increased dosage meant for the strongest demons in the devildom. You only had a spoonful and look at what happened to you! We’re lucky you’re awake right now.”

Satan raises his head only to see her shaking form looking away from him. The demon kneels before the girl while looking at the floor in shame. He stiffens at the sound of sniffling but keeps himself from jumping to hold her. Instead, he lays his forehead on her knee, “I… I was terrified. I thought you weren’t going to wake up, I had to keep myself from entertaining the idea that you could…” Satan stops himself to listen to the silence for a moment before continuing, “But that’s no excuse, you’re already scared and confused from all this, I shouldn’t be letting my anger out on you. I’m sorry, Autumn.” Satan raises to his feet quickly before turning around, “I’ll go make you something so you have some time to yourself to process everything.”

He is about to grab the bag when he feels a tug on his sleeve. “Don’t go before I can say I forgive you.” Satan whipped his head back to see a small smile grace her face when she caught eye contact.

A matching smile crawls on his face as he turns and holds her hand, “Is that an order?”

Her grip tightens, “Yes.” Satan's smile grows, taking on a look of childlike joy. She pulls him again, “Could you help me up first?” He chuckles at her embarrassed look before taking a better hold of her hands to hoist her up. Autumn stumbles a bit but manages with Satan’s support. She hears another chuckle from the demon and gives him an attempt at an angry look that fails to hide her smile, “You better stop laughing at me or I won’t say it.”

Satan showcases a sly look before giving her an exaggerated gasp, “Oh no, I guess that means I don’t get to leave and I’ll just have to read some books instead. Such a pity.”

He drags out a loud sigh as Autumn tries to hold her laughter in, “That’s too bad for you, I suppose you’ll have to do just that. But don’t think you’re off the hook just yet, you still have to atone with punishment.”

Satan gives her a look of intrigue as he takes on an almost theatrical tone, “Oh? What could possibly be a worse punishment than not having your forgiveness? There simply can’t be anything worse.”

A giggle escapes the girl but she continues the performance, “No getting out of it this time. Now I will not hear a peep out of you while you get punished.” Satan hums at this as he watches her hand slide down his forearm to his wrist. She pulls his hand to her chest and holds it there.

He goes to pull away as his cheeks begin to burn, “Autumn—“

“Can you feel it?” He freezes at her question and realizes what she’s referencing. The pounding coming from her chest that has a steady and comforting beat.

His hand relaxes as he takes a moment to appreciate the feeling, “I do.”

Autumn smiles despite her burning face, “I’m right here, alive and fighting, I will get better. Rose isn’t gonna get the best of me if I have anything to say about it. So, you don’t have to be scared anymore. Okay?”

Satan takes his hand from her chest and lays it on her head, “It’s hard to believe that one of the strongest demons in devildom is being comforted by a human. Just imagine the headlines, High-Class Demon Seeking Companionship with a Human?!”

Autumn gives him a rare pout, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Satan can’t help the amused smile that spreads on his face, “That’s the problem, I can’t seem to see it as such. I might even want that to happen. Then nobody would come near you. They'll know that there will be hell to pay if anyone so much as touches a hair on your head. I’ll also get to keep you to myself so it would be a win-win in my book.”

Autumn’s heart is pounding as she tries to keep her voice steady, “That… That sounded like a confession.”

Satan gives her a sly smile despite the blush on his face starting to rival her’s, “Oh, does it now? Well, we should get you back in bed, I nearly forgot that I had picked up some medication that was made to help you combat… Rose.” The demon seems to contemplate something as he helps Autumn sit down on the bed once more, “I guess it is easier to refer to it as such rather than Briar Rose but it makes it sound like a person. Anyways, I also have some other things to give you since you’ve woken up.”

Going through the bag he had brought home, Satan pulls out a small glass jar of medicine that looks homebrew with handwritten instructions on a cloud sticker. Then a book called “Nursing the Sick for Dummies” as well as a notebook that also has a cloud sticker on it that had “Amber’s Guide to Take Care of a Sick Human” written on it. Autumn can’t help but question the items as he pulls them from the bag, “Where did you get this stuff from?”

Satan looks at her confused for a moment before realizing, “Oh, these are from a witch I know. I was trying to ask her a few questions about what to do since she was a nurse. That’s when she insisted on helping me since I’ve never taken care of a sick human before. But that old woman… Wanting me to call her grandma from now on as payment, so embarrassing. But at least it was worth it, I have the supplies necessary to take care of you properly now.” Autumn can’t help but smile as Satan busies himself with getting some more items from the bag. He hands her a water bottle and a cup of yogurt with a plastic spoon, “Here, have these while I go make you a proper meal. I’ll be right back, stay put.” He pets her head before grabbing the bag and exiting the room.

Autumn looks at her water and realizes that she doesn’t feel particularly thirsty.  **_I thought my throat would feel like a desert after being out for so long._ ** She shrugs it off as she places the bottle to the side and starts opening her yogurt. As she eats, she looks out at the night sky and realizes a difference between it and the sky in her dream.  **_The sky was different…_ ** She looks on with a feeling of comfort with the large moon and fake stars in the sky, much to her surprise. As she looks at the moon she reminisces about the nightly patrols on the farm her father would take her on.  **_I wonder how the farm’s doing…_ **

Before she can expand on that thought, she hears footsteps approaching her. She turns to see Satan with a tray of food in his hands, “I see the view had consumed your attention. I also see that you’ve consumed your yogurt, sorry for making you wait.” Autumn looks at the empty bowl that once held yogurt and can’t help the embarrassment that covers her face. Satan chuckles as he places the tray in front of her, “Why are you embarrassed? I'm happy to see that you're not having trouble with eating. However, I noticed you haven't drank any of your water, you didn't even open it."

She remembers the water and tries to explain, "Oh, I just wasn't thirsty for some reason. You figure I would have been parched after no liquid for three days but I'm just not."

He nods in understanding, "I know why, but I wasn't expecting it to work so well. Guess I'll have to give… Grandma an extra gift next time she summons me."

Autumn looks at him in confusion, "what worked so well?" He looked up at her in surprise as if he realized he didn't mean to say that out loud.

He looks away as a blush rose on his cheeks, "... I had been giving you water orally periodically to water down Rose. It was all I could do while I waited for your medication to arrive."

Autumn stares at him as she processes the information.  **_Satan has been giving me water, orally. Orally… As in using the mouth… Our mouths touched… Lips… Touching…_ ** Her face burns up like flames as she thinks of the implications.

Satan's blush deepens as he looks at her and clears his throat, "I did it with the best of intentions. I couldn't get your permission given the circumstances so I hope you aren't offended by that."

She shakes her hands as she tries to get back down from cloud nine, "Oh no! Of course not! You were doing your best to take care of me. How can I be offended by that? I'm extremely grateful. I have the best doctor so I know I'm in safe hands." She giggles and gives him a smile that he quickly reciprocates.

Satan helps her back under the blanket and sets the tray on her lap, "We have oatmeal, a banana, and some black tea with honey. Hopefully, you'll drink that instead of the water. After you're done, I'll have you take your medication."

Autumn nods at him with a smile still on her face, "Yes doctor." She can't help but giggle as Satan gives her a smirk and ruffles her hair. He sits in his chair as she eats, taking a book from the pile next to him. He's about to open it but Autumn's question stops him in his tracks. "How has everyone been while I slept?" He looks up to see her looking at him over her shoulder. She had pushed her bangs behind her ear, showcasing her twin beauty marks under the corner of her eye.

His name seems to bring him back to attention as their eyes connect again. He clears his throat as he puts the book back in its spot, "Mammon has been a bigger annoyance than usual. He’s failed to give me a moment of peace, demanding updates on you since I had to ban him from my room.”

Autumn pauses her attempt at opening her banana and cocks an eyebrow, “Ban him? What did he do?”

Satan sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, “Let’s just say he was doing anything he could to try to wake you.” He takes the banana and opens it before giving it back, “I know that Beau, Leviathan, and Asmodeus stayed at Diavolo's castle while the rest of us came home that night, I haven’t seen them when I would be out and about. I have seen the twins and Maria though, they’ve been stuck to her like glue."

Autumn giggles after a sip of her tea, "Oh, she must be having fun with them on her tail. Hopefully, she doesn't get too angry with them, I would hate to see them pouting outside her room again.”

Satan leans back in his chair and smiles, "I still can't believe they thought watching a movie and eating popcorn in her room while she was asleep was a good idea."

Autumn shakes her head with a smile, "Those two just can't give her a break. Oh! Speaking of, how is Ikaros?"

Satan gives her a tilt of his head, "How did a break make you think of Ikaros? Did something happen?" Autumn gasps before covering her mouth and turning back to her tray. Satan pauses before getting up and sitting next to her on the bed, "Autumn?"

Autumn shakes her head, "I'm sorry but that's not my business to tell."

Satan puts his hand on her shoulder and pulls her close, "Autumn, you can trust me. Everything in this room stays in this room."

Autumn hesitates for a moment before relaxing in his hold, "She had been acting strange that night, I had a suspicion that it had to do with Lucifer so I was gonna suggest her getting some space from him if I was right."

Satan gives an understanding hum, "I see. Well, you don't have to worry because she's been under Lucifer's watch and she's been acting just like usual when I would pass her in the halls so it would seem they're doing just fine.

Autumn looks up at him with a conflicted look on her face, "Are you sure?"

Satan smiles before giving her a peck on the forehead, "You should be eating instead of worrying. She's alright, I wouldn't tell you that otherwise.” Autumn is frozen as the demon gives her a comforting smile. Her blush grows to cover the entirety of her face as she raises her hand to touch her forehead. At the same time, a blush appears on Satan’s face as if just realizing what transpired. He pulls himself from her and clears his throat while moving himself back to his chair. Autumn goes back to eating her food as she pets her forehead. He tries to busy himself with reading his book but he would spare glances at the girl every other sentence he read.

Autumn attempted to move her empty tray but Satan was quickly at her side, “Here, let me.” He moves it and grabs the jar of medicine next to it. He takes two pills out and hands them to her, gently running his fingers across her palm in the process. As she stares at her hand that was hyper-sensitive to his touch, Satan takes care of opening the water bottle before handing it to her. She takes each pill with little issue. She sees a look of relief across the demon’s face. Her hand finds itself tugging on his sleeve before she realizes. The girl is about to let go when the blonde sits down across from her with a shining smile and eyes that she couldn’t quite comprehend. He takes the hand holding his sleeve in his and moves his other hand to cup her cheek, "Welcome home."

Autumn smiles as she leans into his hand, "I'm back." She leans into his chest and wraps her arms around him. Satan relaxes after the initial action and brings his arms down to wrap around her shoulders. They sit in a comforting silence before Autumn's thought disturbs it, "Satan? If I say I forgive you, will you stay?"

Satan is quiet for a moment as if processing the question before an oh and a chuckle escaped his lips, "I think I will have to if that's an order."

Autumn smiles and squeezes him tighter, "No, it's a request."

She feels the hum from his chest as he lays his head on hers, "I like the sound of that, I think I'll take you up on your request." She giggles and snuggles into his chest. Listening to his calming heartbeat, she can't stop the yawn that escapes her. Satan pets her head before pulling her from his chest, much to her dismay, "It seems the medication is taking effect, we should lie you down." Satan helps her despite her trying to pull him into another hug, "As much as I want to, you have to lay down so the medication can get through your whole body."

Before he can go sit down, Autumn tugs on his hand, "Can I get another kiss?" He turns towards her with a blush growing on his face. She has her spare hand pushing her bangs out of the way to show her forehead, a carefree look on her face showing how out of it she was as she waits for him, "Please? I'll go right to sleep if you do."

Satan takes a deep breath as if trying to control himself, "You have no clue what you're doing and how much you're tempting me." He bends down above her so that their faces are aligned, "How can I ever say no to you?" He gives her a long soft kiss on the forehead before pulling away to see a childish grin on her face. He can't help but smile back as she closes her eyes.

Before he can lay down her hand, he hears pieces of words coming from her, "I… for… you…"

A bright smile crosses his lips as he takes in her sleeping face, "Goodnight my songbird." He gives her hand a gentle kiss before laying it with the other and taking a seat in his chair, "I can't wait to hear your song again." He takes his book from the pile once again and opens it to the first chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first chapter, I edited it myself for the most part. I hope to have the 2nd chapter done soon, don’t know how soon so don’t get your hopes up. Let me know what you thought of my first work, I’m excited and terrified to hear your opinions and criticism. Lol
> 
> I won’t be writing the other MCs’ perspectives so sorry if you got interested in what they’re up too for this specific fic. Their owners may or may not post their own perspectives of this timeline, if they do, I’ll see if I can put them in a collection together. Sorry about this being so complicated.
> 
> Anyways! Next chapter is gonna feature our favorite greedy demon, so see ya then!


End file.
